Speak Now
by JuicyFruity39
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to get married to his girlfriend Drew but after his little sister Cindy discovers a secret about Drew, Cindy is determined to stop the wedding. Her plan: find someone else to replace Drew! Lucky for Cindy, she runs into Annabeth Chase, the perfect girl for the job but what happens when Drew discovers the dirty plan? Includes Luke, Thalia and more! Rated T
1. A Terrible Birthday Surprise

**This is my third fanfiction! If you haven't already ****_please _****check out my other two stories 'Goode High School for Insane Youths' or 'The New Kid at Goode High School.' As you can see, both stories are about ****_Goode High School _****but I promise you that high school has nothing to do with this story.**

**The title ****_Speak Now_**** is based off of the song by Taylor Swift, except it's not a songfic. The plot line, however, was based off a screenplay that I had written and completed last year. **

**WARNING: There's going to be some major changes. For starters, Percy has a little sister named Cindy. (She is very important to the plot.) Percy's mother and father both died when Percy and Cindy were much younger. Also, Thalia is NOT related to Percy. **

**Sorry if characters are OOC.**

_Chapter One: A Terrible Birthday Party Surprise_

"Welcome to Percy's 23th birthday," Cindy Jackson said. She was passing out red cups filled the brim with beer to young adults who Cindy had never even seen. Cindy was standing beside a long table with a Happy Birthday table cloth over it. Platters of chips, vegetables, chicken, noodles and much more covered the table. Beside Cindy were rows of plastic red cups. Underneath the table was a bright blue cooler jam packed with beer. "Here," Cindy said, smiling as she filled up another red cup and handed it to yet another friend of Percy's. "Gosh," Cindy whispered, as she filled she own cup with Diet Pepsi. "How does Percy have these many friends?"

Percy Jackson was Cindy's loving, older brother by nine years. He's been taking care of Cindy ever since Cindy and Percy's mother and father, Sally and Paul Jackson, were killed in a car accident. **(A/N Yeah, I know its Paul Blofis not Jackson but it's one of those many changes.) **Percy was nineteen years old and Cindy was ten. Most of Percy and Cindy's relatives had passed away, so Percy took Cindy in. They've been living together ever since. Cindy had to admit that Percy was probably the greatest guy she had ever met. He was funny, sweet, loyal, generous, caring, everything. Sure, he didn't make the most money being a gym teacher (and a free lance swimmer on a community college team). Sometimes Percy did struggle to keep the bills paid and have food in the fridge but Percy _never _let Cindy worry about that. Percy was a good-looking guy, too. He had untamed black hair that barely covered his sea-green eyes.

Cindy loves her brother. She loves to pull pranks on him. She loves to watch Percy's swimming meets. She loves to watch movies with Percy. She loves to cook with Percy. She loves _spending quality time _with Percy. Of course, now that Percy's been dating someone for…what, the last two and half years, spending time with Percy is hard. Actually, having a decent _dinner _with Percy is difficult. Drew, Percy's girlfriend, ruined Cindy's life. **(A/N Yes the Drew from The Lost Hero.) **When you first meet Drew, you think 'She's so sweet! And kind! Percy is _so _lucky to have her as a girlfriend.' That's what Cindy thought the first week that Percy met Drew. Then, about a month later, everything started to change. Whenever Percy had his back turned, Drew would give Cindy dirty looks. If Percy was out of the room, Drew would lash at Cindy in ways that Percy would never _imagine _possible from Drew. Drew was good at keeping her distance toward Cindy a secret, though. She never let anyone see her bad side but Cindy and Drew especially sure that Percy would never know the real way that Drew treated Cindy. Of course, Cindy had no problem showing her distaste toward Drew. Most of the time when Cindy did it though, Percy would get angry and snap, 'Cindy!' Then, Cindy would mock him. The fight would escalate and usually, it was always Cindy that won but ultimately, it would be Drew that would win.

Drew was tearing Percy and Cindy apart.

Deep down inside, Cindy was pretty upset about it but typically, she refused to let Percy see that she was hurt. Most of the time, Cindy would hide with mockery and sarcasm. Thanks to Drew, Cindy doesn't even let her own brother in.

"Don't I get a drink?"Cindy hadn't realized that she had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she had managed to zone out. "Hello? Cindy?" Cindy looked up to see Luke Castellan, Percy's lifelong friend. Behind Luke was Grover flirting with one of Percy's work friends: Juniper. Cindy had to admit that Luke was also _very _attractive. He had sandy blonde hair, a light tan and a broad, confident smile. When Cindy was eleven, she even had a small crush on Luke but it was nothingserious. "Don't I get a beer?"

Cindy laughed and filled up a red cup. "Here you go, Luke." Luke gulped down the beer and looked at Cindy, smirking. "Where's your girlfriend, Luke? I made sure that Percy invited her." Cindy was practically _in charge _of throwing the party. She picked the location, which was her backyard. She picked the foods. The refreshments and was in charge of sending out the invitations according to list of guests that Percy invited. Of course, Cindy 'accidentally' threw Drew's invitation away. _Oops_, she thought sarcastically in her head.

"Thalia's going to be coming a little later," Luke replied, nonchalantly. "She's out with a couple of friends."Thalia Grace, Luke's two week girlfriend (Luke's longest relationship in the last three years), was in charge of his huge company that tracks and studies animals. It's called the Hunters. Although Cindy has never been there before, she can just picture it as some huge company with TV screens everywhere filming exotic animals.

"Cool."

"So, where's Drew?" Luke asked. Cindy glared at Luke, smacking him forcefully on the arm. Luke gripped his arm. "OW! You know, for a fourteen year old, you have a mean swing. A _mean _swing."

Cindy smirked. "Don't bring Drew up and I won't punch you."

Luke sighed. "Let me guess. You threw her invitation away in the trash and when Percy comes over, you're going to say very innocently that you have no clue what happened to the invitation?"

Cindy scowled. "So maybe I did throw her invitation away but Percy's better than her."

"How? She seems so sweet."

"Well she isn't," Cindy muttered. "I'm doing this whole party a favor by not inviting Drew."

"Don't you think your being kind of selfish?" Someone chimed in. Cindy turned around to see Grover looking at Cindy with raised eyebrows. Grover's curly hair was tangled and his wispy beard was well _wispier. _"Come on Cindy," Grover said, patting Cindy on her shoulder. "You know that Percy loves Drew and just because you don't like, doesn't mean that you have the right to make your own brother miserable at his party."

Cindy scoffed, "Look at him, Grover." Percy was chatting with his co-workers Charles Beckendorf, his fiancée Silena Beauregard and Percy's cousin Nico Di Angelo. Percy was laughing so hard at some joke that Nico must have said. "Yeah, Grover. He looks _really _miserable."

Grover rolled his eyes. "He'd be happier if Drew was here and you know that."

Cindy sighed. She did know that. She did know deep down that Percy was in love with Drew and a part of Cindy knew that Drew loved Percy back. But also, a part of Cindy knew deep down inside that Drew also _loved _being bitchy for Cindy just as much as Drew loved Percy. And Cindy didn't put up with that stuff. She has enough girls like Drew in middle school and Cindy _did not _need more Vanessa Henley's **(A/N the bully at her middle school – not going to be a character in this plot I don't think … did I forget to mention it's summer vacation) **at her _own _house.

"So," Percy said as loudly as he could. His voice carried through the party, silencing everyone. "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone coming. I've never had this many people attend one of my birthday parties."

"THAT'S 'CUZ YOU'VE NEVER HAD THIS MANY FRIENDS!" Luke shouted, loud enough for everyone in the party to hear. Percy's friend chuckled. Even Cindy cracked a smile.

"Thanks Luke," Percy said, sarcastically. Luke winked and gave Percy a huge thumbs **(grammar?)** up.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying," Percy said. "I just wanted to thank someone personally. Without them here, this birthday party could never be better. This person," Percy sighed, "She makes so happy. I love spending time." Cindy smiled. She had a feeling that this was about her. "I love it whenever cook pizza together." Cindy chuckled. She and Percy haven't done that in such a long time. "I love it when we swim at the community pool." The last Cindy enjoyed doing that was before Drew came…but perhaps Percy enjoys that Cindy's just there. "Without her, my house would never be as exciting."

"It's definitely about me," Cindy whispered, smirking at Grover and Luke.

"Without this girl, my life wouldn't be the same. So I personally just want to thank…," Cindy grinned, "Drew." Cindy's smile faded as soon as she saw that flash of brown hair. Suddenly, Cindy saw Drew kissing Percy so fiercely.

Grover cleared his throat, "This is kind of awkward."

Cindy groaned. "I think I'm gonna barf," she whispered. "Okay! That's enough! You tongue each other in private!" Luke snickered.

Percy pulled Drew away and looked at Cindy in frustration. Drew, on the other hand, just glared at Cindy, shaking at her head menacingly. Cindy knew that look. She saw that look nearly every day. It was Drew's classic w_hen-Percy-is-gone-I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off _ course when Percy looked at Drew apologetically, Drew's expression softened and she smiled, meekly as if she was the victim. "Tell me you guys saw that," Cindy whispered to Luke and Grover.

"Dang, that girl can really give people glares!" Grover exclaimed.

Luke just shrugged.

"Anyway," Percy said, latching his arm around Drew's waist and holding her close. Cindy tried as hard as she could not to throw up, "I just wanted to say that I love Drew so much. My life wouldn't be the same without. She's my other half."

Drew giggled, "Oh, Percy," she said and she kissed him again. As soon as people starting saying, 'Awwww,' Cindy hid her head in Grover's shoulder. Eventually when Drew continued talking, Cindy took her head out of Grover's shoulder. "I'm not sure what happened with my invitation," Drew sent a scornful look at Cindy that Percy _SOMEHOW _missed, "But I wouldn't miss any of Percy's birthdays." She lightly kissed Percy on the cheek.

"I'm glad that she came," Percy said, smiling, "Because it wouldn't be the same announcing this without Drew." Cindy's eyes widened. What was Percy talking? She looked at Luke and Grover, who both were just as confused at Cindy. "Drew would you like to say it?"

Drew giggled, "They're your friends Percy."

"Fine," Percy said, beaming. "Guys, I wanted tons of people here at my 23th birthday because I have really important news. Drew and I…," He looked at Drew, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. Cindy's face fell. In the pit of her stomach, she _knew _where this was going. It was something that she feared greatly. "We're getting married." Almost everyone at the party started cheering…except for Cindy. Her ears starting ringing, she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"What…the…," Cindy started. She was hyperventilating.

"Cindy," Luke started, "Deep breaths. Calm down."

"Oh my god," was the last thing that Cindy before everything went black.

**Okay so before people go crazy, I just clear something up. Yes, I know that it seems like it's Cindy's POV and I just wanna say that for a few chapters, yes it'll be in Cindy's point of view but it'll also be in Percy's and maybe Drew's, but only for like one chapter. **

**Also, characters like Malcolm or Thalia will be introduced later! And Annabeth will also be introduced later either next chapter or one after that. I might put in Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse and Chris but I just wanna warn you that they might not have a big part in this.**

**Don't worry, this is just like an introductory entry. It'll be the regular old Percabeth stuff that ****_everyone _****likes soon!**

**Let's get at least 5-10 reviews. And I would appreciate favorites/followers. :D**

**PS: I know that school started and I also have two other stories so I won't be very frequent on updating this but when I do, I promise to make sure that it's at least this length ****_if not _****longer. Most of the entries will be 2,000 words plus. **


	2. Surprise The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**So I got a review saying that in most stories it would usually be Rachel instead of Drew. I was considering Rachel but I know that people are fans of her so I used Drew. Plus, I didn't think Rachel was right choice since this isn't your ****_typical _****Percabeth story. **

**If you haven't already check out my poll on my profile and vote!**

_Chapter Two, Part One: Surprise!_

**_CINDY_**

When Cindy woke up, the first thing that she saw was Drew leaning over her. Drew's brown eyes were narrowed **(A/N I'm not sure what her eye color is) **and her red lips were a thin, straight line. Cindy leaned up, rubbing her eyes. Her head was ringing. A green thin blanket was covering her legs and a small glass of water was on the coffee table beside her. Cindy took a swig of water before finally hearing Drew clear her throat. Cindy, however, ignored Drew and kept taking small swigs of water. Eventually, Drew tore the glass of water out of Cindy's hand and held it high over Cindy's head.

"Give it back!" Cindy shouted, jumping up to grab the glass of water but Drew was _much _taller than Cindy.

"Listen kid," Drew snapped, "This wedding is probably going to be the most important thing in my _life_ so you better not destroy it because if you do, I'll make sure to make your life miserable when we get married."

"_If _you get married!" I snapped.

Drew's eyes narrowed. "Oh we're getting married! And you are not going to stop us." Then, Drew and Cindy overheard footsteps. Drew quickly composed herself and set the water back on the coffee table. "Sweetie, you should probably get some rest. I don't think passing out is good for you. What do you think, Perce?" She said, turning to Percy.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I asked Will what do." Will Solace was one of the health teachers at Percy's school. He was a fricking health GENIUS. "He said just give her water and, quote, 'She can suck it up.' Man, Cindy, what did you do to Will?" Cindy scowled. Just because she accidentally throw at his…you get the picture…and then said suck it up, doesn't mean that he can do that during a life or death situation!

"I will be," Cindy smiled, reassuringly. Then under her breath, she added, "When Drew gets the hell out of my house."

Obviously Percy and Drew hear that. Percy sighed and crossed his arm. Drew looked upset but when Percy wasn't looking, she gave Cindy a dirty look. "Cindy," Percy started, uncomfortably, "Drew and I, we've been talking about it for a while and we really do love each other. Like, a lot. We both want to get married really badly. I love her." Cindy faked a gag. Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead uncomfortably. "Cindy, you're my little sister and want you to be happy but I also need to be happy. I'm marrying Drew, Cindy."

"Yeah…I know you are."

"And Cindy, I want you to be the maid of honor."

That caught Cindy by surprise. She didn't want to be the maid of honor. She wanted nothing to do with anything pertaining to Drew but when Cindy looked into Percy's eyes, her mind was made up. Cindy couldn't say no. It was her own brother's wedding. She wouldn't say no if it was Hera, Percy's boss, asking. "I would love to." Percy beamed. She even saw a smile crack on Drew's lips but quickly it faded.

"Great!" Drew squealed, pulling Cindy into a rib-breaking, overly enthusiastic hug. After a few seconds, Cindy pulled apart. Drew continued, "Oh this is going to be so exciting! You can help me pick out my wedding dress, and the bridesmaid dresses and the food and flowers and…oh this is going to be so great!" Drew set her hand on Cindy's shoulder. "It'll be like the bonding that we've never had before. Total girls night! Oh! I need to go call Piper and Katie!" Piper McLean and Katie Gardner were two of Drew's friends, the only friends of Drew that Cindy _actually _liked. Drew quickly ran out of the living room and into the bedroom.

"Thanks," Percy said when Drew left.

Cindy shrugged. "Hey you're my older brother; I would do anything for you."

Percy beamed. "I love you, Cindy." He pulled her into a hug.

Cindy smiled. "Love you too, Percy."

_Chapter Two, Part Two: The Girl_

**_ANNABETH_**

Annabeth Chase _always _hates being the new girl. She hates being the new girl at schools. She hates the being the new girl in clubs or sports and she hates being the new girl at work. Why does she hate being the new girl? Well, other than knowing absolutely no one and feeling like an outsider, she doesn't like people looking at her like she's naïve and doesn't really know anything. She hates that feeling pressure to perform, which is why today is going to be the worst day yet. She was working for _New York Times. _No, no. Annabeth wasn't a columnist or a photographer. She was the boss's assistant. The _boss's _assistant. Although Apollo is supposed to be easy going and a good boss, she couldn't help but feel under pressure. He's the most important person in _New York Times. _She can't _mess up_.

Of course, Annabeth doesn't want to be an assistant. She wants to be architect. She wants her architecture to be _featured _in New York Times. Annabeth doesn't want to _work _for New York Times. Unfortunately, Annabeth doesn't have enough money to not work and focus on architecture so she picked the well paying job as Apollo's assistant.

She had to be the bright eyed and bushy tailed assistant that had to type, make copies, get coffee and organize his schedule. She also had to be in charge of firing workers, which Annabeth thought was just dumb, and also check over the photos of Apollo in any magazine. She wasn't sure if it was her job fire people or make sure Apollo doesn't look fat in pictures but Annabeth didn't care. She was getting lots of money for doing practically nothing all day. Plus, Apollo's nice and he isn't a workaholic, controlling freak like some of Annabeth's old bosses. She might actually enjoy this job.

She was waiting in the elevator to get to work. Standing next to her was a sandy haired, blue eyed guy who was probably only twenty five. Annabeth tapped her foot against the ground impatiently as the numbers slowly went from _1 _to _2. _Annabeth checked her watch and took a sip of coffee_. Only 22 more levels._ **(A/N I honestly have no clue where the New York Times writing place is. I'm just making this up.) **The number changed from _3 _to _4._ She checked her watch, again.

"In a hurry?" The guy standing next to Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled. Why was he talking to her again?

"I'm going to same level as. You must be new to _New York Times_." Annabeth looked up at the guy, who was smiling. She then checked the buttons. He was right. The only number that was pushed was Level 25.

"I am."

"I'm Luke Castellan. I write a sports column. What are you doing? You don't look a writer – no offense, if you are!"

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm not. I'm Apollo's new assistant. I'm Annabeth by the way." She held out her hand and smiled. Luke quickly shook her hand.

"So you're Apollo's new assistant? Cool. Apollo's a great guy. You'll enjoy having him as a boss." For the rest of the elevator ride, Luke and Annabeth made small talk. When it was finally Level 25, Annabeth burst out of the elevator. It was already 8:30, giving her about ten more minutes to get set up. She found her empty desk near Apollo's office fairly quickly. The cubicle was nearly empty except for three things: a computer that was already hooked up, a lamp already plugged in and a box of office supplies. Annabeth set her briefcase on the desk and sat down. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. _It's okay Annabeth_, she reassured herself. _Today is going to be fine._ _You are going to be fine_.

"Everything alright?"

Annabeth jumped and accidentally hit her lamp. Two tan hands swiftly stopped the lamp from shattering. Then, Annabeth nearly fall off of her chair when she realized that Apollo was staring right at her, grinning but not because she staring at the face of her boss. Because he was a lot different than Annabeth expected. She had pictured Apollo to be this old guy in his fifties with no hair and a surprisingly very thick white mustache. ThisApollo was young, probably around Annabeth's age. He had shiny golden, sandy hair and dazzling brown eyes. When he smiled, Annabeth figured she'd go blind. He had the whitest teeth ever!

Just staring at him made Annabeth feel self-conscious. She began running her fingers through her curly, blonde hair. Annabeth figured that she was pretty, but she also thought of herself as kind of a plain Jane. She wasn't into wearing flashy shirts or skirts _everyday everywhere. _Annabeth hardly even owned five pairs of heels. She preferred wearing blouses and jeans and sneakers and whenever she felt like it, a pair of owl earrings her mother gave her. The only thing that set Annabeth aside from everyone else was her stormy, gray eyes. And she doesn't wear very much makeup either: just a little of blush and mascara, sometimes foundation and eyeliner.

"Hey. You must be Annabeth," Apollo said, giving Annabeth another dazzling smile.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, shaking Apollo's hand.

"Walk with me." Annabeth eagerly leaped up of her chair and walked beside Apollo. She passed adults, young and old, giving Annabeth strange looks. This is why she hated the first day. All the stares. Of course, Apollo over looked all of them. "So, I read over your resume and I see that you attended a state school in California. You graduated top of your class and then you moved out here."

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. She figured her life was so boring but Apollo made it sound interesting.

"How do you like New York?"

"It's a lot different than California, that's for sure."

Apollo shrugged, "I guess."

"You've been to California before?"

"Yeah, on a business thing with my little sister. Artemis runs a few companies in California and a few in New York. **(A/N I know that Artemis and Apollo are twins but Apollo is always saying that he's older than Artemis.) **You might have heard of the companies? The Hunters?"

"Don't they track animals and study them?"

"Yeah. It's a really interesting job. We've written a couple of newspaper articles on it, even though Artemis and a few of her workers don't like the attention. Sad, though. Most of them are very pretty." Annabeth raised her eyes. Her boss is kind of weird. "Well, anyway! Let's get started on work."

"Couldn't agree more, sir."

Apollo grabbed Annabeth's arm and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. Then, he burst out in laughter. "Oh! Annabeth! Don't call me sir. It's Apollo. Call me, Apollo!"

"Um okay…Apollo."

"You're lucky," he grinned, "If you worked with Artemis you'd have to call her milady."

"Really?"

Apollo chuckled. He didn't answer Annabeth's question so she figured he just making a joke. "Come on Annabeth. I'll show you around."

_Wow. My boss is showing me around not just some random worker_. She thought herself. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _

**Okay, I know this isn't a very good chapter. It's really just introducing Annabeth and showing a little bit of Drew's bad side. Next chapter, I'm planning on having Cindy and Annabeth cross paths. Percy and Annabeth crossing paths meeting might come up in 2-3 chapters, if not sooner or later. I'm sorry :( Please stick with this story though, I promise that it won't let you down.**

**Let's go for 5-10 more reviews for this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review on my other two stories. They both need around 3-6 more reviews. Also, take my poll on my profile.**

**I'M SO SAD THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING IN TWO DAYS. It's like summer has just ****_flown _****by. I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Read and review!**


	3. Luke's New Assistant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**I wanna apologize in advance for any grammar errors. I'm bad at grammar…**

_Chapter Three: Luke's New Assistant_

**_CINDY_**

"Oh my, gosh! I love this dress! Don't you just _love _this dress?" Drew squealed. She shoved a magazine in front of Cindy's face.

Cindy promised Percy that she would hang out with Drew today while Percy and Grover went shopping for a small dinner in a few days to celebrate Percy and Drew's engagement. Yesterday, Drew had bought about thirty five bridal magazines from three different book stores. She had all them spread out on the kitchen table and was examining each and every page with particular detail. She would mark down every dress that she liked. So far, she'd gone through five magazines and it's been one and half hours. **(Special shout outs next chapter to anyone who figures out how long it'll take for Drew to get through all of her magazines and says the answer in a review ;D)**

"Cindy, come look at this dress!" Drew shouted.

"One second, Drew," Cindy mumbled. She was pouring Drew and herself a glass of lemonade. She set the glasses down on the table and looked at the wedding dress. It was floor length, strapless and had floral lace all over it. **(Check out the dress by clicking on the link in my profile page!) **"It's pretty," Cindy said as she took seat next to Drew. "A little too lacy for me but I'm sure it'll look good in." Cindy didn't like to say that to Drew but she had to admit that it probably would have.

"And it's our price range!" Drew squealed. She doggy-flapped the page. "Percy's going to love it!"

This is the first time in over a year that Cindy and Drew had spent an hour and half without Drew glaring at Cindy and without Cindy giving Drew some comment about her being slutty or bitchy. In fact, they were actually getting along. Cindy knew that this whole Drew-Cindy bonding thing wasn't going to last for much longer but Cindy's going to enjoy it while she can.

Deep down, Cindy does know that Drew loves Percy. She's seen Drew and Percy on dates (because she's spied on them before). Just by the way that Drew laughs at Percy, the way that she kisses him when he does something stupid, the way that her eyes sparkle every time Percy walks through door, Cindy can tell that Drew would do anything Percy. And Cindy would be happy for Drew…if she wasn't so mean to Cindy all the time. She didn't do anything to Drew. She's _never _done anything to her, even if Percy was okay and yet Drew still hates her. Maybe Drew is just jealous of Cindy because Cindy and Percy are relationship that Drew will _never _get.

After all, she and Percy _are _RELATED.

Drew tapped on Cindy's shoulder. "What do you think of this for your bridesmaids' dresses?" Drew showed Cindy a very light pink, ruffled dress with a pink ribbon and fake rose on the side. **(See link for picture in profile)**

"I don't think I look good in pink."

Drew shrugged. "Well, I like it and I'm sure Percy will too so you're wearing and that's that." She said it calmly but also demanding.

_And Drew is back, _Cindy thinks.

Drew and Cindy spent another hour looking through dresses in silence until Percy finally came home. "Hey!" Percy said, smiling. His green eyes twinkled. Drew nearly threw down the magazine she was holding and jumped into Percy's arms. "Oh! I missed you, too," Percy said, kissing Drew on her lips. Percy was going to pull away but Drew pulled him closer and kept kissing him.

"Don't mind me!" Cindy said, sarcastically. "I'm just sitting here watching this horror movie." They ignored Cindy. "Fine, whatever," she mumbled. Cindy got up and went to her room. She pulled out her iPod, cell phone, a few magazines and stuffed some nail polish in her pockets. She stepped into the kitchen to see Drew gushing about the dresses that she found. "I'm going to Luke's office…if that's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said, absent-mindedly.

Cindy raised her eyebrows. "Alright. Bye."

No response. Cindy shrugged and then left.

Luke's office wasn't very far from Cindy and Percy's house. It was about a block and Cindy could easily walk there without any problems. Usually, runners go down the path that Cindy was taking and it was a pretty populated place so Cindy was safe. **(A/N Like I said last chapter, I have NO CLUE where the New York Times place is. I'm just making this up.) **When she reached the building, she got into the elevator, blasting her iPod. Beside her, was a young woman with girl blonde hair and _intense _gray eyes. Cindy regarded the woman and turned up her iPod. The song '_What Makes You Beautiful_'by One Direction blasted into her ears.

The door opened and they both got out at the same level.

Cindy spotted Luke almost immediately. He was wearing his usual button blue striped shirt, a red tie and a pair of tan dockers. His blonde hair was messy and he had two, most likely empty, coffee containers on his desk. He was chewing on a pencil. The blonde girl with gray eyes smiled at Luke before running off to her own desk. Cindy smiled and skipped to Luke.

"Hey Luke," Cindy said, poking Luke in the shoulder.

"Hey Cindy," Luke said absent mindedly. Then Luke froze. He threw the pencil that was in his mouth on his desk and stared at her. "Cindy?! What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home with Percy and Drew looking at wedding dresses?"

"Weren't you supposed to be going shopping with Percy and Grover for dinner this Friday?"

"I have work! And what about Percy? Isn't there school?"

"It's _summer_, nimron!"

"Oh, whatever, Cindy! I'm at work. You can't bother me at work. I have a deadline that if I don't meet, I'm screwed. SCREWED! Even though my boss is all cheery and is a 'take-your-time' guy, he'll have my job if I miss a deadline. I need to focus. Go home, Cindy."

Cindy shrugged, "Come on, let me stay here. Percy and Drew are at home and they're too preoccupied with dumb wedding dresses to pay any attention to where am I. Seriously, I asked Percy if I go here and he acted like he didn't even care." Cindy could hear the sadness in my voice. Instantly, Cindy said, "So I just came here!" In my most sarcastic, perkiest voice I could manage.

Luke's expression softened. "Fine. Sit down but not a word."

Cindy grinned. She down on a small, velvet cushioned chair. "Not a word!" She repeated. Cindy put her headphones back in and blasted a Taylor Swift song. She began reading _Seventeen Magazine _while Luke went back to typing.

"Hey Cindy," Luke said, when she had finished her magazine. "I have to get to this meeting with my boss. You can sit in my chair just don't touch anything."

"'Kay," Cindy said, scrolling through the games on her iPod. "Have fun at your meeting!"

Cindy swore she heard Luke mumble, "Yeah, 'cuz that's possible," but her music was playing too loud so she wasn't sure.

For the hour that Luke was at his meeting, Cindy remained where she was. She played Fruit Ninja, beating her high score before eventually getting bored and playing Angry Birds. When Cindy got tired of playing on her iPod, she pulled out her nail polish and began to paint her nails bright pink. She had just finished her left hand when Luke came back. He looked a little tired and grumpy and obviously seeing Cindy painting her nails on his desk didn't make him any happier.

"Cindy!" Luke groaned. "Why are you painting your nails?"

"Because they're pretty!" Cindy teased. She showed Luke her nails. He shrugged and went back to his desk where he began to log in to your computer. "You need to relax! Let me paint your nails. I have clear code!"

"Oh, sounds great. NOT!" Luke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Geez. Take a chill pill."

"I'll take a 'chill pill' when I submit this article. My boss just shortened my deadline."

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! I'll be –."

"Luke, who is this?" Someone said behind turned around to see someone that looked Luke's age. He had a nice tan, pretty eyes, stylish hair and a perfect smile. Cindy looked back at Luke. Judging by his fearful look, Cindy automatically knew that this guy was Luke's boss. "Luke?"

"Apollo! She's uh…she's um."

Cindy could see the panic in Luke's eyes. She had to step in. "I'm Cindy. Luke's new assistant." She held her hand out. Apollo tentatively shook it. When he pulled away, Cindy saw hot pink, wet nail polish on Apollo's hand. Apparently, Apollo did too. "I was…taking a break? You wanna get a mani-pedi too? I have clear code."

Luke face palmed and muttered, "Oh god."

"You're fourteen," Apollo said.

"Actually I'm thirteen," Cindy corrected. "But I'm _very _mature for my age."

Apollo looked over at Luke, who was bright red. "I don't have to pay her right?"

"NO!" Luke and Cindy said together.

Apollo shrugged and then put on a confident smirk. "Alright. Just don't get in Luke's way too much. Oh, and Luke, don't forget to make copies of this. I need 250 of them." Apollo handed Luke a piece of paper. Then Apollo quickly ran off to his office.

"You're boss is kind of stupid," Cindy said when Apollo was out of earshot.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Luke groaned. He rested his head in his hands.

"Dude, calm down! You got yourself a free assistant."

"That's why I'm freaking out!" Luke groaned. "First of all, your one of the most irresponsible people that I've ever met." Cindy raised her eyebrows. That was just a little offensive. "Plus, when Percy comes down here and realizes that I 'hired' his little sister as my personal secretary he's going to have my ass. Seriously, he will KILL me."

Cindy patted Luke on the back, "Relax. Just to make your life easier, I'll copy this for you." Cindy grabbed the piece of paper. "Just one question. Where's the copy room?" Luke pointed to a door marked 'Copy Room.' Cindy smiled. "Oh! Now just get yourself a coffee – decaf 'cuz if you have any more you're going to go crazy – and focus on that article. You're welcome." In return, Luke glared at her. She smirked and went to the copy room.

She once had to make work copies for Percy once so Cindy already knew what she was doing. She maneuvered throughout the stacks of the paper carelessly thrown on the ground and made her way to the copy machine. She pushed aside a few papers and set it up. When it was ready, Cindy pressed a green button **(A/N I honestly have no clue how copy machines work…:/). **Cindy impatiently waited for the 250 copies to be made. The buzzing sound of the printer was starting to annoy Cindy and she was seriously regretting offering to do this for Luke. When the copy machine had made about 70-80 copies, the door opened. The blonde girl from the elevator stepped inside. When the girl noticed Cindy, her gray eyes began to analyze everything about the thirteen year old.

"Um," the girl started, "Are you supposed to be in here? This is a staff only room."

"Oh, I am staff member," Cindy reassured. "I'm Luke Castellan's assistant."

"I didn't know Luke needed an assistant. Besides, you're only fourteen."

Cindy shrugged. "I'm thirteen and I think Luke needs _all_ the help he can get but I'm not getting paid or anything. Actually, I'm probably going to get fired soon or my older brother will make me quit. I'm Cindy Jackson by the way."

She held out her hand. The girl tentatively shook it. "Annabeth Chase. I'm Apollo's new assistant."

"Ohh. Working for the big man," Cindy said. The girl, Annabeth, raised her eyebrows. "Apollo is kind of a hottie, wouldn't you say?"

"Um," Annabeth hesitated, "I don't think I should talk about my boss like that."

"Oh come on, Annabeth! We're girls. I'm young, you're young…I think."

Annabeth glared at Cindy. "I'm twenty four."

"Hey! My brother's twenty three! You should go for him. I have a picture of him on my phone." Cindy pried her iPhone out of her pocket and clicked on a picture of when Percy, Drew and Cindy traveled to Hawaii for a week. "That's him."

"Who's the girl?" Annabeth asked.

"Her?" Cindy looked at the picture of Drew in a polka dotted black and white bikini. "That's Drew. His fiancée."

"Did they break up?"

"No. They're still together."

"And you want me to hook up with your brother?!" Annabeth said, appalled.

"Yeah," Cindy said. "The girl's a bitch so it doesn't really matter to me."

"You're a weird thirteen year old girl," Annabeth pointed.

Cindy smiled. She began to pick up the 250 copies. "I get that a lot. See you around Annabeth." Then, Cindy quickly left the Copy Room, leaving Annabeth a little stunned.

**So I know this isn't a very good chapter, especially the ending. I promise next one will be SO much better.**

**I know that people are little wanting Percabeth stuff. I want to warn everyone that Percy and Annabeth really falling for each other and all that stuff probably won't happen until a little bit later.**

**Here's a new thing I'm adding just for this story: after every chapter, I'm going to leave a LITTLE preview of the next chapter. Here it goes:**

_Cindy began running down the path, my iPod blaring music. She turned a corner and found herself staring at the Luke's office. Cindy turned down her iPod and began running toward the door when suddenly, she heard a giggle. She figured it was just a random in love couple like Drew and Percy…but then she heard another giggle and a deep voice. They said, "Come on. One more." _

_It was followed by another giggle. "No. I don't want people to see. This is Luke's office." Wait a second, Cindy knew that voice. Cindy spun around, her heart racing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she say them._

_Cindy gasped. "Oh my god."_


	4. One Dirty Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Sorry for taking so long to update…**

**I promised that I could give shout outs to people that figured out a math problem last chapter. Thanks:****Scarlet Dragon the Third, kari0104, xJanellexoxo, Blue Torpedo, PurpleQueen981, LivingLifeITFL24, Guest, thestoryreader99, The Goddamn Dark Knight, Jason is Perfect and EncourageImagination.**

**Let's move on with the story.**

_Chapter Four: One Dirty Secret_

_**PERCY**_

"Where could she have done?!" Percy shouted. Just a few minutes ago he was holding hands and beaming with his fiancée Drew and now, he was a mess after discovering that his little, mischievous sister Cindy Jackson was missing. "I swear that she was in her room listening to her music."

Percy's fiancé Drew patted his shoulder, "Just relax. I'm sure that she'll show up eventually."

"Relax?!" Percy shouted as he tore out his cell phone, "My sister is missing! Missing in a _big_city. And _you_are telling _me_ to relax?!"

Drew sighed. She cupped Percy's worried face in her hands and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Call Luke and Thalia and Grover. They'll look for her."

Percy sighed. "Drew, she's my little sister. I need to find her."

"I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

Percy stared at Drew in disbelief. "Drew, she's my sister. I can't just cross my fingers and hope she turns up. I need to look for her. We have to find her!" Percy frantically grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"Percy!" Drew groaned. "You know Cindy. She might have just ran off."

"She would have mentioned something!"

"Maybe she did," Drew urged. "But you just didn't hear."

Percy froze where he stood. He turned to face Drew. "I would have heard, Drew. I wouldn't just let Cindy run off." Percy stepped outside and closed the door behind him. The icy breeze nipped at Percy's ears. He zipped up his jacket.

The door opened again and Drew stepped out. She was zipping up her purple sweater. "Try calling her again."

Percy shrugged. "It's going straight to voicemail. I'm starting to get worried."

Drew rested her hand on Percy's shoulder. "Try Luke. Cindy might have gone to his office."

"That's a good idea," Percy said as he tore his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed Luke's speed dial and impatiently put the phone to his ear as he listened to his phone ringing.

"Yes, Percy?" Luke said in his I'm-very-busy voice.

"Luke?!" Percy said frantically. "Have you seen Cindy?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Luke replied, a little uncomfortably.

Percy tensed up. "Luke? Is Cindy with you?"

Luke sighed, "Yes. She's been here for about an hour and a half."

Percy's eyes widened. "An hour and a half? How come I didn't notice until now?"

"Because you were too absorbed with Drew."

Percy groaned. "We'll be right over. Make sure she doesn't run off before we get there. Bye Luke."

"Bye Percy."

Percy slammed his phone shut and then put it in his jacket pocket. He looked up at Drew. "She's been gone for an hour and a half. An _hour and a half!_And I didn't even notice. What kind of a brother am I?"

Drew sighed. She put her arms around Percy and looked at him straight in his green eyes. "You're the kind of brother that trusts his sister whole-heartedly and doesn't expect her to do anything stupid. You aren't irresponsible. You were just so absorbed in planning your wedding with the person that you love. Cindy _shouldn't_have ran off."

Percy grimaced. "I just think a good brother would have noticed."

"You _are_a good brother," Drew urged. "I'm sure that Cindy agrees."

Percy shrugged. "I hope so."

_**CINDY**_

After Cindy's visit with Annabeth, she ran straight to Luke and slammed all 250 copies on his desk, nearly giving Luke a heart attack. "God, Cindy!" Luke groaned as he began collect and reorganize the papers into a neat stack. "You almost killed me!"

"That's what happens when you drink too much caffeine."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"So, what'd I miss?" Cindy asked as she lazily sat down in her chair.

"I just turned in my article to Apollo and I got a call from Percy."

"PERCY?!" Cindy shouted, attracting the attention of a couple of Luke's work friends.

Luke turned beet red. "Cindy! Keep it down. Apollo might hear."

Cindy ignored Luke. "Why is Percy coming down here?"

"What's the big deal?" Luke said as he continued to reorganize his desk.

"He's going to bring Drew and then make me leave…with DREW!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Once they get married, are you ever going to get along with Drew? Or are you just going to suffer in your room, writing in your little diary and listening to Taylor Swift on your iPod?"

"Let's not plan that far ahead. We still don't know that it's going to happen."

Luke stared at Cindy with a blank expression. He folded his hands together and locked eyes with Cindy. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm almost 100% sure that Drew and Percy are going to get married and if they don't, I promise you that it won't be because you don't want them to get married. Why can't you just realize that Drew makes Percy happy? She loves him and he loves her."

"But she's not who she says she is! And I'm the only person that can see that!" Cindy argued. She flung her hands up in the air in frustration. "Even you or Thalia or Grover can't seem to grasp that!"

Luke groaned. "You're brother is going to have a very long next couple of weeks."

"So am I! Every two seconds it's 'wedding this! Wedding that! Drew this! Drew that!' Totally annoying!"

Cindy could tell just by the look that Luke was giving her that he was about to rip every single strand of his blonde hair out. "Why can't Percy pick you up now?" He mumbled under his breath, although Cindy did hear him perfectly fine. "Just try to get along with Drew…for Percy's sake. You and Drew are the two most important people in his lives and I don't think he wants to lose one of you because of this marriage."

"Well, he isn't going to lose Drew. That's for sure," Cindy mumbled. "He cares too much about her."

"He cares about you too," Luke murmured.

Cindy could hear the seriousness of his eyes and voice. She wanted to argue but she couldn't bring herself to do that. A part of her knew that Luke was telling the truth and that Percy actually cared for Cindy. But a part, a very pessimistic part of Cindy kept on telling her that he would never, ever give up Drew…no matter how pain it caused Cindy.

"Cindy, there you are!" Someone shouted.

Cindy cringed. "Percy…," she mumbled under her breath. Slowly, Cindy turned around to face her brother.

_**ANNABETH**_

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

Annabeth uncomfortably tapped her fingers against the desk. Apollo was inside of his office doing pushups and it was taking all of Annabeth's will power _not_too look at his exposed abs. **(A/N DON'T WORRY PERCY AND ANNABETH WILL ENCOUNTER EACH OTHER THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE NOOOOOOOOOOO ANNABETH/APOLLO).**To occupy herself, Annabeth began to mimic complicated rhythms she heard in classical music. She couldn't help herself but spare a quick glance in her boss's direction, only to realize that he somehow disappeared from his office without her knowing.

She grumbled something in annoyance before pressing the power button of her computer. When it finally loaded, she opened up her email. It read six new messages. She sifted through the mail, only two being relevant to her: one about a meeting that Apollo had her set up and another one from her older brother Malcolm.

As Annabeth opened up the email from the meeting, hoping that it was a simple confirmation letter, she overheard someone walking up to her. She put on her most convincing smile and looked up at who she assumed was her boss. "Apoll…," she trailed off because it wasn't her boss. Instead, it was a young man, around Annabeth's age, with long, luscious black hair and stunning green eyes that reminded her of the sea. "Uh…hi," she muttered. "Are you here to talk to Apollo?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"The president of New York Times," Annabeth clarified. Didn't he know that?

"Oh," he said, absent-mindedly. "No, I'm not."

"Then what can I help you with, Mr.…?"

"Call me Percy."

"Well, what can I help you with Percy?" Annabeth asked, her eyes scanning the office for her boss.

"Um, I'm looking for my little sister. Her name is Cindy." Annabeth's head snapped up. As Percy saw her reaction, he grinned. "I take it that you've heard of her before."

"We met…in the copy room."

Percy raised her eyebrows. "Why was she in the copy room? Cindy hardly knows how to cook coffee let alone know how to make copies."

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just met her. She did mention her older brother, though."

"She did? What did she say?"

"Nothing really. Just some things about you and her fiancée." Percy's jaw tightened and Annabeth quickly began to analyze Percy's face. "I guess it's a touchy topic between you and your sister."

Percy sighed. He rested his hand on the edge of Annabeth's desk. "Yeah…it is."

Annabeth sighed, deciding to drop the subject. She didn't have to know much about Percy or his little sister for that fact to know that they didn't quite see eye to eye _ever_about Drew.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you where Cindy is but Luke's desk is over in that general area." Annabeth pointed to the right, hoping that she was right. "I'm new here so I can't be a hundred percent sure."

Percy shrugged. "Thanks." Then, before Annabeth could even say a goodbye, Percy had bounded off in the general direction that she pointed to.

"Well…bye," she mumbled.

**_CINDY_**

**_(At their house)_**

"I'm sorry Percy!" Cindy said for about the millionth time. He had just dragged her out of Luke's office and was yelling at her for most of the way home before finally letting Cindy apologize so for the last five minutes, she has been profusely apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She stripped off her jacket and threw it onto the hook by the doorway. "I did tell you that I was going off to Luke's, though, so technically it's your fault for not listening to me."

Wrong time to say that.

Percy turned to stare at Cindy, with a frustrated expression. "Cindy! You had me _so _worried! You can't just run away like that!"

"Percy," Drew said calmly. Oh yeah, Drew was there too. She, instead of being helpful in anyway, was texting her friends, paying absolutely no attention her distressed fiancée and his little sister. "Perhaps Cindy _should _go to Luke's office every now and then while _you and I _are taking care of our wedding stuff. She, after all, doesn't find it very interesting for herself."

"Yeah, listen to Drew!" Cindy shouted, immediately earning the attention of Percy and Drew. "I can't believe I just said," Cindy mumbled under her breath.

Percy sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Come on, Cindy. Set the table for dinner. I think Luke and Thalia are coming over...and maybe Grover and Juniper."

"So how many people are coming?"

"Just set the table for seven people," Drew commanded snobbishly.

Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Bitch," she mumbled.

"CINDY!" Percy shouted, horror-struck.

"_Cindy!"_Cindy mocked.

"Apologize to Drew!" Percy commanded. "And don't mock me. It's annoying."

"Well so is she," Cindy mumbled, quiet enough for Percy not to here. "Sorry _Drew_," Cindy sneered and before Percy or Drew could say anything she dashed off to the kitchen.

Once inside, she began to set the table, carefully pulling out seven china plates and setting them on the counter. Then, Cindy stood on her tiptoes, taking out seven matching wine glasses. Although she unsure of what Drew was making, Cindy finished setting out plates and silverware. She stacked the forks and knives on top of the china plants and brought it out to the dining room.

When she finished setting the table, she called Percy in. He had cleaned up a bit: changed into a snazzier light green shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His black hair was wet from the shower he had just taken. Cindy could smell the aroma of cologne that Percy was wearing.

"You're welcome," Cindy said.

"Thanks. Now go get ready. Luke and Thalia are supposed to be over here in about forty minutes!" Percy instructed as he began to straighten up the poorly folded napkins.

"What about Grover and Juniper?"

"Juniper got some cold and Grover is staying home with her to take care of her," Percy informed, nonchalantly. "Now go get ready!"

Luke and Thalia had arrived fifteen minutes earlier than when Percy assumed they were going to come. Cindy had just gotten out of the shower when she overheard Percy and Drew greeting Luke and Thalia. Cindy quickly dried herself off, throwing on a pair of pink shorts and a black t-shirt. She flicked her hair around, drying it off a little, before throwing it into a loose bun. Then, she sprinted outside. She found Luke and Thalia standing in the middle of the dining, munching on some chips and dip that Drew had prepared.

Luke was no longer in his work clothes. Instead, he had on casual shorts and a button up Hawaiian shirt. Thalia, Luke's girlfriend, was wearing a casual black dress and a pair of flip flips. Her black hair was cropped short and spiked. But they weren't the only people there. Behind them, casually giving Drew a hug, was someone that Cindy never expected to show up. He had slicked back black hair and was slim but still muscular.

"Ethan?" Cindy said, appalled. Ethan Nakamura let go of Drew and turned to Cindy. "Oh my…what are you doing here?!"

Ethan Nakamura was one of Percy's old high school friends. He and Cindy had gotten along almost as well as Cindy and Luke. Then, when Cindy was ten Ethan transferred all the way to Australia to finish his senior year in college. For the past three years, Percy and Ethan haven't kept in touch and so seeing Ethan Nakamura in her kitchen was kind of a shock to Cindy.

"I just moved…again," Ethan declared.

"So you're living in New York now?"

"As for today! My flight just got in this morning. I'm _exhausted_."

"Well congratulations Ethan," Percy said, patting his old friend on the back.

Ethan scoffed. "Congratulations to me?! Percy Jackson is getting married!"

Percy grinned. "To this lovely lady." Her wrapped his arm around Drew and kissed her on the cheek.

Cindy scowled. Ethan turned to look at her, a little interested. Just by Cindy's facial expression, Ethan picked up on Cindy's thoughts about the wedding. "Okay, you two," he said, putting his hands between Percy and Drew. "Get a room! Get a room!"

Percy rolled his eyes, laughing. "Come on. I think dinner is almost ready." Percy wrapped his arm around Drew's waist and dragged her along to the kitchen.

Ethan quickly followed them, but stopped and turned. He stared at Cindy and winked.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

"Hey, Percy, I'm going to go running!"

Percy looked at Cindy. He ran his fingers through his black hair before answering, "Sure. Be safe."

"I'm _always_safe," Cindy argued as she began to lace up her sneakers. "You should know that."

Percy shrugged, "Whatever. Just hurry home."

Cindy flashed Percy a smile. "There's only so fast I can run big bro."

Percy returned Cindy's smile with a goofy grin that Cindy loved but Drew _hated_. "See ya Cindy."

"Bye Perce," Cindy said, putting her headphones in.

She went outside and began to sprint.

Cindy began running down the path, her iPod blaring music. She turned a corner and found herself staring at the Luke's office. Cindy turned down her iPod and began running toward the door when suddenly, she heard a giggle. She figured it was just a random in love couple like Drew and Percy…but then she heard another giggle and a deep voice. They said, "Come on. One more."

It was followed by another giggle. "No. I don't want people to see. This is Luke's office." Wait a second, Cindy knew that voice. Cindy spun around, her heart racing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw them.

Cindy gasped. "Oh my god."

In front Cindy was Drew and Ethan Nakamura. Kissing.

**Sorry! It's another cliffie!**

**And not what you guys were expecting either. A lot of thought it was going to be Apollo, which I guess I can understand since I hadn't introduced Ethan yet.**

**Next chapter, Percy and Annabeth are FINALLY going to meet, which is what you're all probably waiting for. Sorry for dragging it out so long!**

**Here's the preview for chapter five:**

_"She's a cheater, Luke!" Cindy screamed, desperately. She grabbed the folds of Luke's shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Look in my the eyes and tell me that I'm lying. Drew Tanaka is cheating on my brother Percy Jackson with Ethan Nakamura!"_

_Luke cleared his throat, "Do you think you can let go of me, Cindy?"_

_Cindy's eyes widened as she realized that Luke was A LOT closer to her than she had intended. She pushed Luke back into his chair. "Right! Anyway, Percy is going to get hurt, big time."_

_"What do you think you can do? Percy is in love with Drew."_

_Cindy groaned, "I know, I know, I know! And I can't tell Percy that Drew is cheating on him with Ethan without proof because Percy is just going to think that I'm trying to get rid of Drew. There has to be way to stop this wedding."_

_"Cindy, this wedding is happening in a few months. It's gonna happen!" Luke argued._

_Cindy smirked. "Not when Cindy Jackson is on the job. I have a plan."_


	5. Taking Down Drew Takana

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm so thankful for all my readers and especially my reviewers :)**

**Also, I finished planning out this story (I was bored, don't judge me!) and I have planned for this story to have twenty three chapters, plus an epilogue. I know that it seems short but…hopefully the story is decent. Besides length doesn't always matter!**

**Remember if you haven't checked out my poll, go to my profile and VOTE! Also, if you have already voted, go to my profile anyway and check out the summaries of the stories I listed. Appreciate it and thanks to those 70 voters, plus all the guests who told me their opinion.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT POLL (PLEASE READ): ****If you are posting a comment as a guess DO NOT say 'Option _ and Option _!' The options change every day and so I can't be sure what you voted for! Also, when I reach Chapter Nineteen on 'The New Kid at Goode High School,' I am going to post the top two most voted for options. Then, I'm going to create a new poll with at least five new ideas (and they're summaries). After having that poll up for around 3 to 4 chapters, I'll take that down and replace it with the final poll that has the TOP THREE voted for stories. The one that gets the most votes will be the winner!**

**Hope that made sense.**

**Now we can FINALLY get onto the story!**

_****Chapter Five: Mission Impossible - Taking Down Drew Takana_

_**Cindy**_

_Previously on 'Speak Now'_

_ "Come on. One more."_

_It was followed by another giggle. "No. I don't want people to see. This is Luke's office." Wait a second, Cindy knew that voice. Cindy spun around, her heart racing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw them._

_Cindy gasped. "Oh my god."_

_In front Cindy was Drew and Ethan Nakamura. Kissing._

Cindy gasped, her mouth dropping open. No! It couldn't be! Ethan could not just betray Percy like that. She couldn't even believe Drew was cheating on him. Sure, Cindy hated Drew but she knew deep down that Drew really did love Percy. And yet, Drew was cheating on him…with Ethan Nakamura! Weren't he and Percy friends? How could Ethan do that to him? How did they even meet? Ethan was in Australia for the last couple of years!

Cindy hid her face as she continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Drew, relax," Ethan coaxed. He ran his finger up and down her back. "No one is going to see us"

Cindy mentally scoffed. _Idiot_.

"What about Luke?"

Ethan snickered. "Luke isn't smart to figure out two plus two, let alone realize that you and I are out here together."

Did he just say that about Luke Castellan, one of Ethan's best friends?! Whoa. Maybe going to Australia made Ethan stupid.

"Well Cindy isn't dumb. She can figure out that I'm with you and she'll tell her brother in a heartbeat and we'll never be able to carry out our plan." Plan? What plan?

Ethan laughed. "I'll admit that you're right that Cindy will tell Percy if she finds out about us. But, come on. She loves me as much as she loves messing with _you_. Cindy would never believe that I would do something like this. She hardly thinks I'm capable of hurting a fly, let alone steal her brother's fiancée and rob him blind."

Cindy's eyes widened and she suddenly put all the pieces together. Drew never loved Percy. She and Ethan must have been plotting this for a long time. Drew would just play Percy's heart and make sure that Percy proposes to her. Then, after their married and the ring is technically Drew's, she would run away with Ethan Nakamura and take the ring and who knows what else with her. But why Percy? He didn't make tons and tons of money that some of his friends did. He was just a teacher, barely making enough money to pay for mortgage on his house, let alone cater to Drew's every whim and need. Why him?

Was it because he was an easy target?

Why?

Cindy clenched her fists. She won't let Drew hurt Percy. Taking things like jewelry or money was one thing but breaking his heart _also _was a completely different thing. Cindy had to admit that Drew and Ethan were right that she would do something if she found about their wrong, but they were also wrong. She won't just straightforward tell Percy that Drew is conning him. That'll only result to Percy believing it's a ploy to break them up.

No, she had smart.

She needed a plan. A very smart, flawless plan. And Cindy didn't want to do this just to see Drew fail. She needed to protect her brother, just like he's protected her all her life.

The first thing she did was run straight up to Luke. She needed an ally to carry out this plan and Cindy knew that Luke would be the perfect person for the job.

When Cindy arrived at Luke's desk, she found his head resting against a stack of papers. Was he asleep?

"Luke!" She shouted, startling him awake.

"Holy sh…," Luke filtered himself and looked up to glare at Cindy. "Are you just scaring me for the kicks or are you really trying to give me a heart attack?!" Luke ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his desk. "Do you need something Cindy?"

"Yes!" Cindy panted. She anxiously tapped her fingers on Luke's desk. "It's about Drew and Percy."

Luke groaned. He rested his elbows on his desk. "Isn't it always?" He mumbled around his breath. "What now? Did Drew try to get you to try on your bridesmaids dress?"

"No! No! No! It's much, much worse."

"You walked in on them having sex?"

Cindy's eyes widened. "Ew! Luke! Are you crazy?!"

Luke shrugged. "I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Well drink more caffeine! Now, listen to me!"

Luke sighed. "I'm listening."

"You have to promise not to tell Percy anything that I'm going to say to you. Every word I say has to be strictly between us two. No one else. Not Percy. Not Thalia. And _especially _not Ethan."

Luke raised. "Um…fine…. What's this about?"

Cindy sighed. She uncomfortably tapped her foot. "Drew is cheating on Percy with Ethan."

At first, Luke's expression was unreadable but then Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled, a little. Was that a nervous reaction? Or was Luke just crazy. "No, seriously, what do you want to tell me?"

Cindy's mouth dropped open. "That's it! Drew is cheating on Percy with Ethan, yes, Ethan Nakamura, your friend. She's planning on marrying Percy and then running away with Ethan after she robs him blind!"

Luke laughed. "You really hate Drew, don't you?"

Cindy's eyes widened. "Luke! I'm telling the truth!"

"Why do you hate Drew so much? I'm sure you're not treat to live with either."

"Luke, damn it! She's a cheater!" Cindy screamed, desperately. She grabbed the folds of Luke's shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying. Drew Tanaka is cheating on my brother Percy Jackson with Ethan Nakamura!"

Luke cleared his throat, "Do you think you can let go of me, Cindy?"

Cindy's eyes widened as she realized that Luke was A LOT closer to her than she had intended. She pushed Luke back into his chair. "Right! Anyway, Percy is going to get hurt, big time."

"What do you think you can do? Percy is in love with Drew."

Cindy groaned, "I know, I know, I know! And I can't tell Percy that Drew is cheating on him with Ethan without proof because Percy is just going to think that I'm trying to get rid of Drew. There has to be way to stop this wedding."

"Cindy, this wedding is happening in a few months. It's gonna happen!" Luke argued.

Cindy smirked. "Not when Cindy Jackson is on the job. I have a plan."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "And what would your _amazing_ plan be? Kill Drew?"

Cindy grinned. "Would you help me bury the body?"

Luke groaned. "Why do I even bother?"

"Luke, you need to help me with this!"

Luke groaned. "I'm not going to help you kill Drew! I like to stay out of prison!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to actually kill Drew, not that I don't want to…but I just need your help to carry out my plan."

"And your fabulous plan would be?"

Cindy hesitated. Her smile melted. What was her plan? What could she do to postpone the wedding? "When there's a will, there's a way!" Cindy said with a grin.

"So basically you're saying that you don't have a plan?"

Leave to Luke to be the biggest pessimistic man known to human race.

"It's a working process," Cindy said, sheepishly. "But that doesn't matter! What matters is that I need to bring down Drew once and for all…and you're going to be the person that helps me. Luke, you are officially my partner in 'Mission Impossible – Taking down Drew Tanaka.'"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Oh god."

**Sorry! I know that this was an exceptionally short chapter. I feel like it should have been longer…actually way, way, WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY longer…but, yeah…**

**Read and Review please!**

**(AND PLEASE TAKE MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!)**

**Let's shoot for ten reviews****  
**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	6. Dinner With Drew

**Ya...I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner...I'll try to update more often...TRY **

**WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS!**

**Hey readers! Please, please, please check out my new story 'Dear Luke!' Although it may at first seem like a lukeabeth story, IT IS IN FACT A PERCABETH STORY!**

**Now, onto the story! **

_Chapter Six: Dinner with Drew_

What could the plan? What could Cindy do to bring down Drew? Those were the words echoing in her head as she stared at the blank notebook page in front of her. At the top, it was titled, 'Mission Impossible - Taking Down Drew Takana.' Recently, Cindy had just found out what that Drew was a cheating bitch and she was determined to put a stop to the wedding. She enlisted Luke for help, but he was too preoccupied with his job to help.

She impatiently began to chew on the eraser and tapped her foot. Why couldn't she think of anything? Cindy was amazing at creating random plans in order to benefit herself. Why couldn't she do it? When Cindy needed to make the most important plan of all?

"Come on! Think!" She commanded herself. "How about...," she spoke aloud and began to write down a few words on the page. "No!" She scratched it out. "What if I could trick Drew into revealing her secret? But how? What could I say?" Cindy pondered on that on idea for a brief moment but she figured it would be a fruitless attempt. She hated to admit it but Drew was smart and cunning. If she could hoodwink Percy into proposing to her, she definitely wouldn't be gullible enough to fall for one of Cindy's plan.

There had to be something Cindy could do to show Percy how big of a mistake he was making. She knew that she couldn't just tell him that Drew was cheating on him with Ethan because Percy will just believe it's a ploy to break up the wedding. Luke wouldn't be much help either because Percy would believe Luke is just doing Cindy's bidding.

There has to be someone that Cindy could use to change Percy's mind, to inform Percy of how Drew will only lead to his fall out.

Cindy began to list on the page all the different possibilities. She could use some of Drew's friends that Cindy was quite fond of like Piper or Katie, but they weren't interested in Percy like that. There were some of Percy's coworkers...but that would just be weird. And if it fails, it'll just be awkward between them.

"Who could it be?!" Cindy shouted. What person is able to distract Percy from the person that he's going to marry enough to convince that marrying her is the wrong thing to do? There has to be someone like that out there.

Then, as if by magic, the idea hit her. Cindy knew the best person for the job! The best girl that Percy would surely fall in love with! Cindy jumped up and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed Luke's number.

"Luke!" She shouted, when Luke finally picked up.

"Do you need something?" Luke grumbled. She must have woken up him during a nap judging by the sound of his voice. "Or do you insist on being a total pain in my ass?"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I need you to do me a tiny favor. I need you to get to know Annabeth."

Cindy could almost here Luke's eyebrows raise. "Why do you want me to do that for you? You're not trying to hook us, are you? Because I already have a girlfriend and Annabeth is not my type!"

"Luke! Shut up! I just need you to do that for me. Oh, and start bringing some food to your office. I get hungry there and I don't think your co-workers like it when I take the staff food, even though I technically am a part of the staff since I am your assistant. Oh! Maybe you could bring some of Thalia's muffins! She's a good cook!"

Luke sighed. "First of all, your not my assistant. Second, I'll just buy you some food when I go to work. And third of all, why do you need me to become good friends with Annabeth?"

"I'll explain later. Just do it!"

"Cin-," Luke started.

"Gotta go!" She quickly interjected and ended the phone call before Luke could manage another word.

Just as she set her phone down, her door opened wide and in walked Drew, the girl who Cindy was determined to destroy. Drew was wearing a blue apron that had, 'World's Best Wife' on it, smeared with food. It was a gift that Percy had gotten for her a few days after the engagement announcement. Cindy thought that it was jumping the gun just a bit: Drew and Percy haven't married...and they probably won't.

"Cindy!" Drew sang, "Dinner's ready."

Cindy didn't bother to acknowledge Drew's presence. She simply bumped into Drew as she made her way into the kitchen. Hopefully Drew would just let that slide and not tell Percy, who would probably ground Cindy for being so rude to his 'wife.'

She shuddered at the word of wife. _Don't worry_, she told herself, _it won't happen. I won't let it happen_. But Cindy didn't have a hard time noticing the doubt in her voice. What happens if Annabeth turns out to be a horrible person and it only makes Percy want Drew more. She began to list off everything that could potentially go wrong.

_No! Stop it! _Cindy shouted to herself. _You cannot let all these bad possibilities discourage Cindy. You need to do this for Percy._

"Cindy? What's taking so long?" Percy asked when he noticed her standing near her doorway, Drew waiting impatiently behind him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Cindy mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen counter.

Drew snickered under her breath as she began to serve dinner, which was homemade cheese pizza. Cindy gave Drew her deadliest glare, but it was cut short since Percy turned to look at his sister.

"How was your day?" He asked as he began to dig into his few slices of pizza.

Cindy shot Drew a quick look, and Drew's eyes narrowed, "Just fine."

"That's-," Percy started.

"But!" Cindy interjected, "When I was walking to Luke's office, I did see this funny little couple." Cindy shot another look at Drew, "They were kissing and everything and the girl seemed to giggle a lot...kind of how Drew sounds whenever she starts giggling."

Drew choked on a piece of pizza. She dropped it onto her plate, her eyes the color red. "I'm sure they were happily in love and they're enjoying themselves before some annoying _kid _tries to destroy it," Drew spat. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I guess your right Drew," Cindy admitted, "But let's just try to understand the child. Maybe she was trying to destroy the relationship because it was wrong. Perhaps, that boy was her favorite cousin or uncle and she was just trying to protect him from the girl." Cindy hadn't realized that she and Drew were leaning over on the kitchen table, glaring at each other. They quickly composed themselves.

"But of course, we're speaking hypothetically," Cindy added, smiling at Percy.

Drew smiled in return, "Of course."

"But I did actually see a couple today," Cindy pointed out as she took her seat, sending Drew an evil smirk. "Just thought you should know that..."

"Well, I'm sure they're having a splendid time right now," Percy said with a smile, "Just as I am with my fiancee." He grabbed Drew's hand and kissed it.

I tried stop myself from gagging.

"What's wrong Cindy? Seen too much?" Drew asked, with her eyebrows raised, her lips curling into a malevolent smirk. "Seen to much, already?" Percy laughed and stood up to clear his plate. While he was gone, Drew leaned in closer to Cindy, her tone of voice completely different. "Well, this is just the start. And you think you can actually stop me from doing this, you're dead."

**I'm sorry its so short.**

**I feel like I just needed to write something so that people lost interest in the story. I promise next chapter (whenever I get around to writing it) will be much better.**

**Anyway, here's the preview (that I forgot to do last time)...**

_"Luke, you need to get to know Annabeth. It's crucial to my plan." Cindy shouted as she followed Luke along the copying room._

_"No. I will participate in your plan to ruin my best friend's life," Luke argued. "And shouldn't you be doing this!"_

_Cindy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I know how to copy things. But seriously, Luke, just get to know Annabeth!"_

_"No! I don't believe that Ethan would do this."_

_"Fine! You want proof?" Cindy challeneged. Luke turned to her, with her eyebrows raised. "Fine! I'll get you proof." Cindy shouted as she stormed out of the copy room._

_"Wait!" Luke shouted after her. "Aren't you supposed to be copying this?!"_


	7. Step One - Convince Luke

**I am so fricking sorry for not updating fast enough! I've been so busy with volleyball and school and this just completely skipped my mind. I promise that once school is over that I'll update more often.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Step One - Convince Luke**

Cindy ran into Luke's office, and to his desk, breathless. He was preoccupied with a stack of papers, skimming over the small printed words and then briskly signing and dating the bottom. Luke looked up at Cindy, and groaned, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Castellan!"

Luke rolled his eyes. He set his pen down and forced down the last gulp of coffee. He threw the Starbucks container away before looking up at the young girl. "Cindy, what are you doing here? I thought Percy and Drew got mad you for coming over."

"Oh please! Like I'd ever listen to someone Drew said. Besides, I need to talk you."

"Look, Cindy, if this is about Annabeth I'm just going to say that Thalia and I are perfectly happy to-."

"Luke! First of all, I would never try to break you and Thalia up. Second of all, Annabeth is _way _out of your league." Luke raised his eyebrows. "And lastly, I need you to be good friends with Annabeth because _she _is going to break up Cindy and Percy."

Luke's halfhearted smile faded into a frown. "Seriously?"

"Yes! I need to break those two up. I can't let Percy get hurt."

"Cindy, as much as I _love_ having you around, did you ever stop to think that Drew doesn't like you because you disobey her by coming down here? Maybe she treats you with such disrespect because, from the beginning of their relationship, you have always been looking for a way to piss Drew off or to make Drew upset? Maybe the way you've treated her is finally coming back to bite you in the butt."

Cindy glowered at Luke. "Okay, Castellan, I only treat people the way they deserve to be treated and clearly, Drew deserves to be treated _this _way especially since she is a dirty, rotten, no good CHEATER!"

A few of Luke's coworkers turned to look at him, and Luke turned beet red. He picked up a couple papers of his desk. "I have to get these copied, since my 'assistant' is too incompetent to do so."

"Luke!" Cindy whined.

"What?!" He whined back.

"Luke, you need to get to know Annabeth. It's crucial to my plan." Cindy shouted as she followed Luke along into the copying room, which was deserted and silent, except for the quiet hum of machinary. "She is the key that will unlock the cage that Percy and I are stuck, well, mostly me, but you get the point! Seriously, you need to be friends with Annabeth."

"No," Luke said as he set the piece of paper into the printer. "I will not participate in your plan to ruin my best friend's life," Luke argued. "And shouldn't you be doing this?!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I know how to copy things. But seriously, Luke, I am begging you! Get to know Annabeth!"

"No! I don't believe that Ethan would do this."

"Fine! You want proof?" Cindy challeneged. Luke turned to her, with her eyebrows raised. "Fine! I'll get you proof." Cindy shouted as she stormed out of the copy room.

"Wait!" Luke shouted after her. "Aren't you supposed to be copying this?!"

* * *

Cindy ran out Luke's office, feeling both anxious and irritated. _Shouldn't he believe me_? Cindy thought to herself. _Percy is his best friend, and wouldn't Luke want to do everything in his power to make sure that Percy's life will turn out just right. Does he not care?_

Cindy growled with frustration and he anger fueled her energy. She ran so fast out of Luke's office, waiting impatiently through the excruciatingly long elevator ride and then stormed out of the building. She broke out in brisk pace as she tore down the street, determined to find any sort of evidence of Drew and Ethan's affair.

She was halfway to her house, around a small cafe, when she completely and embarrassingly lost her breath. Cindy groaned, leaning against the side of the cafe, when she noticed something odd. Adam was sitting alone at a table with two cappuccinos and a half eaten banana nut muffin in front of him. But it wasn't the two cappuccinos that startled Cindy, but it was the banana nut muffin.

Ethan was allergic to nuts, and Cindy could very easily detect the almonds sprinkled on top. Cindy took a closer look at the unoccupied chair and noticed a Gucci purse that looked identical to that of Drew's.

Cindy's eyes widened in horror. She tore out her cell phone and took a few steps back until she was out of Ethan's view. Cindy waited for a few moments until finally the person that she, for once, wanted to see the most came into view.

Drew planted herself in the chair beside Ethan and began to take small bits of the banana nut muffin as she and Ethan talked.

Cindy took a quick picture with her phone just for the sake of it, but this wasn't the picture that she was hoping for, this picture wasn't the damning evidence that Cindy needed to put Drew away forever.

So she waited for even longer. She wasn't sure how long she had waited, probably more than twenty minutes, until finally the moment was just right. Drew stood up, and grabbed her purse. She leaned down next to Ethan's face and planted a quick kiss on his lips, and Cindy, who's timing was perfect, took the snapshot of Drew locking lips with Ethan Nakamura.

This was all the evidence that she needed. In fact, she didn't even _need _to go to Luke. She could just go straight to Percy. She felt the excitement coursing through her veins, her energy climaxing.

"Cindy?" A voice said from behind her.

She spun around, horrified. Did Drew see her?

"Cindy?" The mysterious person came back into view, and to Cindy's relief, it was just Luke.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here? I thought you'd be home by now."

"You have to see something!" Cindy tore out of her phone and opened up her photos. She clicked on the one of Drew and Ethan kissing and showed it to Luke.

Luke's eyes widened in horror and he grabbed Cindy's phone, gaping at the photo. "What the... No way. Did you...did you make this photo? Is this really?"

Cindy glared at Luke. "Yes! This is real! I just saw it." Cindy pointed to Ethan in the cafe. "There his and Drew just walked away."

"Wow..."

"Do you believe me now?" Cindy spat.

Luke sighed. "Well, you do have the proof... what now?"

"We tell Percy...," Cindy mumbled.

She didn't feel as satisfied as she thought she would be, though. A part of her felt like she was doing the right thing, but she knew that this would destroy Percy to the point of where he couldn't return. It would send him into cold, horrible misery for weeks, maybe months.

"Cindy? Tell me you're not having second thoughts."

Cindy shrugged, "Luke, this is my brother we're talking about? As much I _really _want to see Drew disappear, I can't hurt Percy like this."

Luke sighed, "You have two options. Hurt him now, or hurt him after he's married."

As Cindy was about to respond, she was interrupted. "How about we don't hurt him at all?" The voice was deadly, venomous and unbelievably recognizable.

Cindy and Luke turned, horror struck, as they stared into Drew and Ethan's face. They were holding hands, and grinning, as if they had won the lottery. Drew held out her hand and pursued her lips, waiting promptly for Cindy to hand over her phone.

But Cindy didn't move.

"Hand. It. Over. Or else things are going to get a lot worse for Percy."

Cindy's glared at Drew her hatred fueled even more and could see the same hatred in Luke's eyes.

"Fine." Cindy tossed Drew her phone and, with ease, Drew deleted the pictures.

"Here." Drew handed Cindy her phone and flashed her a quick smile. "Hey Luke."

Luke glared, his eyes directed on Ethan, who get his head down, ashamed to look into Luke's eyes. "Ethan, what the hell? Percy's your friend!"

"Oh, he is, but he just loves being with me just a little more," Drew sneered. "Let's go honey. I have a wedding to plan."

Cindy practically snarled. "Come on, Luke. I have a wedding to destroy."

Drew and Cindy glared at each other, and the two groups went their separate ways. When Cindy and Luke were far enough away from Drew and Ethan, Cindy forced Luke to stare at her. She glared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you see what I mean?" Cindy spat at Luke. "I'm going to send that stupid witch all the way to the hell that she belongs in."

"For once, I agree with you." Luke mumbled. "So what was your plan?"

Cindy smiled, and looked up at Luke. "Get to know Annabeth, we'll start with that."

**Sorry! I know it's super short but I just wrote something out so that you guys wouldn't lose interest in this story!**

**Hopefully, there weren't a lot of mistakes, even though I'm sure there was, but hey, we're all human right :)**

**When school is over, I promise to update WAY more often!**

**Read and Review!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Cindy pushed Luke to Annabeth, who was sitting at her desk, doodling on a notepad. Luke glared at Cindy before turning to Annabeth and clearing his throat. "Oh, hello!" Annabeth shoved the notepad into the drawer of her desk. "Do you need something? More coffee? Copies?" Annabeth looked up, her eyes wide, and sighed in relief. "Oh, Luke. Thank god!"_

_"Okay, you need to take a chill pill," Luke joked._

_Annabeth glared at him, "I'm worried about Apollo finding me doodling not cooking him another brew of coffee."_

_"Someone doesn't like their boss."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I love Apollo, but I don't think he likes me doodling on his notepads."_

_"Can I see them?"_

_Annabeth laughed and protectively covered her notepad. "Um, no."_

_"Oh, come on, Annie! You should show me."_

_She shrugged. __"Maybe."_


	8. Step Two - Gain the Alliance

**SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!**

**I am officially done with school for the year, and I'm surprisingly kind of sad. I'm changing schools this year and I don't want to say goodbye to my favorite teachers. Oh well.**

**And just to let you know summer does mean MORE UPDATING!**

**BTW, on my last chapter, I said Chapter 8...it was supposed to be Chapter 7...oops**

**You should also check out my poll :P**

**Chapter 8: Step Two – Gain the Alliance**

While Luke worked feverishly on a new article, Cindy spent the afternoon studying Annabeth. She had to admit that Annabeth was nothing but boring. All she did was run around getting coffee for Apollo, or making copies, or just sitting lazily at her desk running her fingers through her blonde hair and writing something down on a bunch of sticky notes. Cindy thought that Annabeth was by far one of the most boring people that Cindy had even met, if not the most boring.

"Does she do anything other than caring to Apollo's every whim and need. I don't even think I've seen her talk to someone," Cindy mumbled.

Luke shrugged. "She's Apollo's assistant. She isn't _supposed_ to talk to anyone."

Cindy scoffed. "That's stupid. I'm your assistant and I never do anything you want me to."

Luke turned to Cindy, his hands still resting on the computer keyboard. "First of all, you're not my real assistant. I don't need a real assistant. And if you were my assistant, I would have had fired you a _long_ time ago. And second of all, I'm not paying, therefore you're not employed! So, you can stop wasting you time and go home where you talk to Percy about you know what instead of pretending that your my assistant so you can stalk my coworker!"

Cindy smiled at Luke and set her hand on his shoulder. "Aw, you think you can get rid of me. How sweet."

Luke sighed, "Will you please just leave me alone so I can write this article?"

"No."

Luke groaned. "Will you get some coffee?"

Cindy was about to say no when she realized that Annabeth was preparing two cups: one for her boss and one for her. This would be a good opportunity to get to know Annabeth just a little bit more in order to get the plan started. "Fine," she said. She picked up Luke's empty coffee cup and threw away while making her way to where Annabeth was standing.

"Hey," Cindy said, smiling. "Annabeth, right?"

Annabeth looked over to Cindy, sizing her up. She finished adding a cup of cream one of the steaming hot coffees before looking a much younger girl. "Yes. And you're Luke's assistant?"

Cindy grinned. "Technically I got fired a while ago, but he's basically my baby sitter so I'm supposed to stay with him."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "_You _need a baby sitter? Aren't you a little old to have one?"

"My brother's a pyscho."

"Oh...," Annabeth mumbled, taking a sip of hot coffee. "Aw, god! Hot!"

"Blondie, it did just come out of the coffee machine," Cindy said, jokingly.

Annabeth got a hold of herself and turned to glare at Cindy. "Did you just call me a dumb blonde?"

Cindy's smile faded when she realized that Annabeth looked genuinely irritated. "No... Uh, clearly this conversation is not going in the right direction. Um, I'm going to go. You...enjoy you're coffee." Cindy quickly ran away from Annabeth, both their faces bright red.

"Where's my coffee?" Luke asked.

"Uh," Cindy looked back at the coffee station where Annabeth was still standing, "It got a little...heated."

Luke raised his eyebrow, and let out a small snicker. "Let me guess: you called her a dumb blonde. It got awkward and you left."

"You're like a fricking psychic."

"Not really. Everyone knows not to call Annabeth a dumb blonde. She studied at an Ivy League school. She's gotten a 4.0 since like fifth grade. Trust me! That girl is not a dumb blonde."

"Then why is she wasting her life here if she's so smart?"

"Because she hasn't found an architecture job, which is her major."

"She wants to be an architect?"

"Yeah," Luke said, shrugging as if it was no big deal, "She's really good, too. I've seen a couple of her drawings."

"Dude, Luke," Cindy said, grinning, "She's perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"Don't you remember Percy and Drew talking about building their own house and how they might not because they can't find the right architect? Hello?! Annabeth! And while she's on the job, she can help me."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Cindy, let me get this straight: you're plan is to try to hireAnnabeth, who doesn't seem to like you very much, to build Percy's house while trying to break up their marriage by hooking up with your brother, who happens to be engaged to a girl who really, _really _hates and knows that you're trying to tear them apart, which is going to make it all the more harder?"

"Yep, sounds about right."

Luke sighed, "Good luck with that."

Cindy narrowed her eyes, "Luke, you're helping me."

Luke shrugged. "I don't think so. I have a job that I'm actually _interested _in keeping."

"Oh, you can your job. I just need you to get her," Cindy pointed at Annabeth.

"Cindy, I can't help you. As much as I want to save Percy from Drew, I don't think we should get involved. We're already on Drew's radar and now she's going to be extra careful. Plus, I think this is something that Percy should find out on his own."

"Luke, you know Percy. He's not going to find out about Drew and Ethan because he isn't going to look. If he sees them hugging, he's going to assume that their just good friends and then move on with his life. And eventually, the only way he's going to find it is by Drew actually leaving him. I don't want to see Percy go through that kind of pain, and I know that you don't, either. So, are you going to help me?"

Luke stared at me for a brief moment, and growled. "_Fine_! I'll help. But, try not to embarrass me too much? Okay?"

Cindy chuckled, "Luke, I never embarrass."

"Mmmhmm, yeah. So, what do you need me to do?"

"Got her to work for Percy."

"Um, no. I can't just walk up to her and be like, 'hey, you wanna build a house for my friend?' That would get me nowhere!"

"Just bring up the job and tell her to come to my house."

"Cindy-," Luke argued.

Cindy ignored him. "GO!"

Cindy pushed Luke to Annabeth, who was sitting at her desk, doodling on a notepad. Luke glared at Cindy before turning to Annabeth and clearing his throat. "Oh, hello!" Annabeth shoved the notepad into the drawer of her desk. "Do you need something? More coffee? Copies?" Annabeth looked up, her eyes wide, and sighed in relief. "Oh, Luke. Thank god!"

"Okay, you need to take a chill pill," Luke joked.

Annabeth glared at him, "I'm worried about Apollo finding me doodling not making him another cup of coffee."

"Someone doesn't like their boss."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I love Apollo, but I don't think he likes me doodling on his notepads."

"Can I see them?"

"See what?"

"You're houses."

"My houses?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

Luke laughed, "Come on, Annie. Everyone knows that you want to be an architect and that you've gone through like three of these notepads of little tiny designs of apartments or houses. Let me see them."_  
_

Annabeth laughed and protectively covered her notepad. "Um, no."

"Oh, come on, Annie! You should show me."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Besides, why do you even care?"

"Because I might know someone that could be potentially interested in working with you on building a house."

Annabeth froze, and looked up at Luke with wide eyes. She took a deep breath, setting down the cup of warm coffee on her desk. "You're offering me a job?"

"No, not exactly. I'm offering you an opportunity...only if you want to accept it of course."

Annabeth stood up, grinning. "I-I would love to! Um, when should I meet them? I'm available really any time."

"Uh, well, it's actually for Cindy's brother and his fiancee. They're trying to build a house. I'll ask Cindy."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Um, okay."

Luke gave Annabeth a quick smiling before running over to his 'assistant.' "She wants to know what time she should meet them. She said that she can do anytime."

Cindy grinned. "Good. I was hoping she would ask that. Tonight. That'll be the best time."

"But tonight is Drew and Percy's celebration dinner. Like, all his friends are going to be there. I don't think Annabeth or Drew are going to be happy when she arrives there. We should rethink that part."

"Luke, are you the evil genius? Or am I?"

Luke scowled at Cindy. "I'm just saying that if she gets embarrassed and hates you for the rest of her life and never wants to do anything with you again, it's gonna be your fault."

"Just tell her."

Luke sighed, "Fine." He walked over to Annabeth, who was staring at him intently, waiting for him to deliver the crucial information that she had been waiting to hear for almost her entire life. He looked back at Cindy, who was watching him, smiling. Then, he looked back at Annabeth. "Um, uh, t-tonight."

"Tonight?"

Luke looked back at Annabeth, her grey eyes wide with excitement and Luke suddenly felt pitiful. "I-I mean tomorrow. Tomorrow at 5. Percy can't wait."

Annabeth smiled. "Neither can I. Thank you so much! Percy won't regret it."

Luke grinned, sheepishly. _Yeah, _Luke thought, _he will_.

**So, this definitely wasn't the best chapter ever. It was more like a filler chapter, but next chapter you're going to meet the other characters and there's going to be some humor and drama...but...did you guys like it?**

**There's probably quite a bit of mistakes since my editing is beyond awful...so sorry...**

**Anyway, how's your summer vacation so far?**

**And now for the best part...**

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter :)**

_"I'm not supposed to be here, am I?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Percy._

_Percy shrugged, a little sheepishly, "Well, I'm having a family dinner, pre-wedding kind of thing right now with Luke's girlfriend, him and my family, but we can have a little __job interview...while Drew and I sip back champagne and talk about how we met."_

_"Okay, I shouldn't be here."_

_"No, no!" Cindy insisted. She ran to Annabeth's side. "Luke, Thalia and Drew would be delighted to have you at our dinner. They would all love to see the person responsible for designing our home, Perce."_

_"Um, I don't want to intrude-."_

_Cindy chuckled, "You're not going to intrude on anything! Trust me."_


	9. Interrupted Celebration

**Hey guys! Here for another update!**

**So, in a few of my other stories I was talking about creating a Pretty Little Liars story, but I decided not to since I actually came up with another really great Percabeth story! So, I'm going to be writing that instead.**

**CHECK OUT MY ONESHOT!**

**Anyway, sorry I took a little while to update but hey, better late than never!**

_Chapter 9: Interrupted Celebration_

Annabeth stared at herself in the mirror. She had spent practically hour picking out her outfit and then other two just getting ready. Annabeth wanted to look perfect, since she knew that this was an opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to get to design her own house! It was the perfect way to start off of her architectural career! And she didn't want to ruin her. She, although, had to admit that she had a bad feeling in her stomach since the person responsible for Annabeth's rather lucky job offer was a fourteen year old, but she didn't mind.

Besides, Luke did talk to Annabeth about the job, and she knew that Luke wouldn't play her like that.

She was wearing a white blouse with black polka dots, tucking it in to a black pencil skirt. It was the best looking, most professional outfit that Annabeth owned and she had saved it just for this occasion. She was wearing a pair of high heeled, black stilettos which seemed to add about four inches to her height. To finish off the look, Annabeth had a diamond owl necklace that her mother, Athena had gotten her for her for graduation. Annabeth tried to imagine what Athena would say when she found that her daughter had gotten the chance to design a house by herself.

Athena would so pleased, and Annabeth wanted nothing more than to please her mother.

"You're looking sharp there Annie," she said to herself, as she fiddled with her blonde hair. She quickly gave herself a little pep talk, and started to pretend that she in the interview right now. She began rehearsing her strengths, talking about her image for the house and her skills and all that kind of stuff.

She grabbed her briefcase and checked one last time in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in place, and suddenly Annabeth felt a little nervous. What happens if they didn't like her? What if she didn't get the job? What if there _wasn't _a job? She could trust Luke, but could she trust Cindy?

Annabeth shrugged. "Stop worrying yourself," she said, before leaving. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

"Nothing is okay!" Drew shouted, scrambling around her kitchen. Cindy suppressed laughter as she tried to watch her bitchy sister-in-law try to cook homemade pizza, which was going miserably. Drew was had managed to burn her fingers three times and pizza in the process. Meanwhile, Drew was earning absolutely no help from Cindy, who was sitting on the kitchen pretending to pay attention to a magazine.

Cindy, however, couldn't contain her excitement. Tonight was the night that Cindy's plan finally comes into action. She was going to bring down Drew, and introducing Annabeth to Percy was just the straight. Cindy knew about the consequences that might happen if the plan doesn't go right, but if Cindy, and hopefully with the help of Luke, keeps the conversation going smoothly then everything will be okay.

Tonight is really about hooking Percy and Annabeth up.

It's all about introducing Percy to Luke's coworker. Cindy somehow just knew that her brother and Annabeth would be the perfect couple. She already perfect what her little nieces and nephews would look like. Just think about it: what would someone with awesome green eyes and black hair and beautiful blonde curls and grey eyes make? Someone beautiful, that's for sure!

But Cindy was getting ahead of herself. She needed to focus on the task at hand, which was making sure that Percy likes Annabeth.

It shouldn't be too hard.

**(Outside)**

Meanwhile, Percy had gotten out of his car a little nervously. He was hoping that tonight would be perfect, which really meant that he didn't want Cindy and Drew to fight. He loved both of them equally and cared about them both but they really started to get on his nerves whenever they fought, especially over stupid things. He smoetimes wished that he could just yell at them and tell them both to just shut up for five seconds, but he knew that that would only anger them further.

Tonight, he hoped, would go perfect. No arguments. Good food. Plus, he got to finally have a dinner Thalia, who he so rarely got to see.

At the moment, when he got out of the car carrying a few wine bottles and a cake form the grocery store down the street, another truck pulled up, blaring loud music that only Luke Castellan, Percy's best friend, would like. The music and engine stopped and Luke stepped out, eagerly running to the passenger seat and opening the door, letting his girlfriend out. Luke wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and went to Percy, grinning.

"Hey, Thals, do you wanna go inside? Perce and I are going to ground the drinks from the backseat."

"You want help?" Thalia asked.

Luke shrugged, "Nah. We got it." Luke kissed his girlfriend, who just smiled and made her way inside of Percy's home.

When she was gone, the two seemed to grin like they were back in high school and going to a party with beer and girls.

**(A/N Creds for this part goes to Perks of Being A Wallflower) **"So Percy, man, are you tossing the salad tonight?" Luke said, winking.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, LC, I think I'll save my veggies until _after _the wedding."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Prude."

"What?!" Percy shouted, obviously offended. "I think it's right. No premarital tossing for me!"

Luke rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. He grabbed the beers and desert out of the backseat and started heading inside. When Luke walked inside, he was greeted with the fantastic smell of Drew's cooking. Although he sort of despised her for what she was doing to his best friend, he had to admit that Drew Takana was a great cook!

"Why, thanks Luke? And what do you have here?"

Luke held up the beer, "The damn finest drink out there. And some of Thalia's cooking."

"Great! Can you set it down on the counter? Cindy, do you mind grabbing the drinks from him?"

Cindy shrugged, "Fine." She took the beer from Luke and the two started walking toward the counter. "So when's dinner going to be ready? Or do you have to burn another pizza?"

Luke elbowed Cindy in the ribs and Percy face palmed, but Drew just laughed. "I suppose your right. I did burn one to many things in this kitchen. Cindy, do you mind passing me those plates?"

Cindy shrugged and slide them over.

"You're being awfully nice to her," Luke mumbled, quiet enough for only Cindy to here.

Cindy merely shrugged. "The night is young."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking-?" Luke was stopped short, beause at that oment the doorbell rang. Luke's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh, you didn't?"

Cindy grinned, "I did."

"I told her that the meeting was yesterday. How did you find out?"

"How long have I know you?" Cindy said, patronizingly, grinning at Luke. "Do you really think you could pull that half-assed crap on me, Castellan?"

Luke raised his eyebrows, "What did you just say me?"

Cindy awkwardly chuckled, "I love you."

"Mmmhmm, yeah," Luke mumbled.

"I got the door!" Cindy shouted before Luke could say another thing. She ran to the front, hearing the footsteps of her older brother trailing behind her. She opened the door and there stood Annabeth Chase, dressed in a rather fancy outfit, her hair pulled back into a very stylish bun and holding a brief case. "Annabeth, how nice to see you."

"Um, hello Cindy. Is your brother around?"

Percy seemed to step in front of Cindy as he realized that the person in front of him was some complete stranger. "Um, can I help you?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and glanced at Cindy, who blushed and looked at her feet. "Um, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm here to talk to you about my contract." Percy continued to give her the same expression: taken off guard and utterly, completely and ridiculously confused. "About your house. Cindy told me that you were looking for an architect."

Percy stiffened at the sound of his mischievous little sister's name. He turned to glare at her. "Oh, did she now?"

Cindy chuckled, elbowing Percy in the ribs. "Come on, Perce. I've seen some of her designs. They're fantastic! She would be the perfect architect for you!"

Percy sighed, "Look, Annabeth, it's fantastic that you stopped by and-."

"And!" Cindy said, cutting Percy off. She pushed her older brother out of the way, "And it would be delightful if you stayed for dinner. After all, you came out of way to come over to our house, or our temporary house. It would be an awful thing to let you waste your time. Right, Percy?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. He looked back and forth between Cindy and then Annabeth, who seemed to stare at him with wide eyes as if this was the best moment of her life. He recognized that expression. He had seen it in his students who were watching their peers win heats, hoping that they would too share the success. Percy sighed, "Come on in, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, graciously, "Oh, thank you Mr. Jackson."

Percy nearly snorted at Annabeth's formality. "Please, call me Percy."

Annabeth blushed. "Percy." Cindy's older brother smiled at the aspiring architect, leading her into his home.

"Luke and his girlfriend are over, if you don't mind."

"No, not all. Luke and I are good friends. We work together."

"Wait, if you're an architect, then why are you working at that newspaper place?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Something has to pay the bills while I try to find smething to build. Apollo gives me a decent payback so it's worth it."

Percy smiled, "Well, here we are. Drew!"

Drew looked up from her cooking and say Annabeth. "Oh, hello," Drew said, staring at Percy, who shrugged. She held out her hand. "I'm Drew, Percy's fiancee. And you are?"

Annabeth took Drew's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Your daughter-in-law and Luke talked to me about designing your new home. I hear you're looking for an architect."

Drew's eyes widened. She looked at Cindy, then Luke, then Annabeth and then back at Cindy, glaring at me. "Oh, so my fourteen year old daughter-in-law hired you?"

"Um...well she just brought up the job, and I was just trying to..." Annabeth trailed off, sighing. "I suppose I'll just go. I can see that I was intrusive."

Drew sighed, "No, no. You should stay. It's very thoughtful of Cindy to do that. I hope you like homemade pizza."

"Sounds great," Annabeth mumbled.

Drew gave Annabeth a rather condescending smile. "Good."

"Why is your coworker here?" Thalia muttered under her breath.

Luke turned her, and rested his hand on hers. "You don't even want to know."

"Thalia," Drew said, "This is Annabeth Chase. Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Thalia replied. "We met at the parties thrown by Apollo. Um, how do you two know her?"

"Thalia, sweetie," Luke started, "Annabeth is going to be designing Percy and Drew's house after they get married."

"Oh? How did they meet each other?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows. Practically everyone in the room seemed to turn to Cindy who looked down at her feet and blushed. "Mmmhmm, forget I asked."

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? **

**I tried to add as much Percabeth as I could, but there I mean there's only so much I can do. I'm sorry that I'm not including a lot of Annabeth/Percy moments but eventually, like in the next couple of chapters, it'll show up.**

**I know this isn't a very great chapter, but I was just a little stuck on where to take this chapter. Anyway, next one will include the actual dinner and some PERCABETH!**

**Oh, and sorry about the poor editing...**

**Anyway, don't forget to answer my question about Pretty Little Liars! I would really appreciate it!**

**Let's get some reviews! :)**


End file.
